Reach For The Stars!
by Black Shooting Star's
Summary: In the town of Tokyo, there are two Alice Academy's. One for the girl's and for the boy's. The two Academy's are at war, on whose school is Japan's best musical Academy. Both Academy's have their weapon of choice. Like the girls Academy, Mikan and her friends have a band. But the boy's also have one, Natsume and his friends. What happened's if they meet head to head? R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Announcement

**Reach for the Stars!**

Chapter 1: The Announcement To The Girl's Of Alice Girls Academy

Yeah! My first story! :D Hope you all enjoy it! *Warning: I did already upload this, but my crappy computer went shit and I had to write it all again. I hope this doesn't affect any of you's!*

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Gakuen Alice

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

*Tweet, Tweet* went the blue little birds, that were slightly on its way to one of the tree's near me and Hotaru's

room. As I heard the birds tweet, I slowly stood up and rose from my double bed, which had two pillow's colored

purple and white, and a purple and white striped blanket. I rubbed my two sleepy brown eyes, and stood up from

my bed. "You're finally awake are you?" my best friend asked. Her dark violet eyes, turned to my face. "Oh, Good

morning Hotaru" I yawned. Hotaru was brushing her short blackish-violet hair, while looking at today's plan's.

"Better get ready or Hī-sama will make you do two cleaning duty's for this week" she mentioned. Quickly, I stood up

and ran to our bathroom, to get ready for our classes. Classes were about to start in half an hour, and I had a

strong feeling that Hī-sama was going to make me do two cleaning duty's this week, due to what Hotaru predicted.

After getting out of the shower, I put on my black cardigan with blue trimmings, a blue ribbon with plaid mini-skirt,

and a pair of knee-length boots, while letting my brown hair down up to my waist. We didn't want to miss out on

this morning's breakfast, because of the announcement that Hī-sama was going to make.

Me and Hotaru were on our way to the dining room of the academy for breakfast, and on our way, we met Anna,

Nonoko and Sumire (AKA: Permy). "Good morning Hotaru and Mikan" Anna greeted. Permy seem to be quite unusual

today, because of obvious silence. We walked together to the dining room because of our earlier meeting, and

started predicting on what was our head mistress was going to announce. "I think she's going to announce

something about the boys academy" Anna suggested. Nonoko nodded in agreement, to what she was thinking

about too. "How is that possible?" Permy questioned. "Well... I'm not sure, I was just thinking about that, since we

haven't made in contact with them" she admitted. "Of course we don't make contact with them. The only time we do

is when they come here to do some of those stupid manners classes." Permy asserted. While Anna and Permy were

having their little conversation, Hotaru spoke up and told us, "Were here." Anna and Permy stop their conversation,

and walked to our normal dining table. "I'm still kinda sleepy" Nonoko yawned. The room was usually loud as usual,

because of all the girls that were eating their breakfast, and so were we. After a couple of minutes, our head

mistress opened the door's of the dining room, and took a step in. She walked up the big stage, which had a long

table for all the female teacher's and the male teacher, and sat down on her king like chair ( More like queen like.)

"Good morning my lovely female student's. Today is a new year for all of us, and this year I have decided that, we

will be in more contact with Alice Boys Academy." she announced. All the girls jaw's were probably all the way down

to the ground, but to my surprise, mine was too.

* * *

Hope You Liked It! :D Please Review My Story!


	2. Chapter 2:The Boys of Alice Boys Academy

**Reach For The Stars!**

Chapter 2: The Boys Of Alice Boys Academy

"Hey! Don't touch my breakfest! You have your own!" Kitsuneme argued. "Sorry! It's just that, I finished mine!" Koko admitted. "You

could have ask you know!" he shouted. "Cal-cal-calm down Kitsuneme" linchou cracked, while he saw them fighting. "Fine."

Kitsuneme ended. Koko and Kitsuneme sat back on their seats, to finish their own breakfest. Meanwhile, Ruka was trying to call a

certain person out of the Academy, who was his only loved one. He tried to hide doing this, but failed to attempt, when Natsume

wondered then asked, "What are you doing?." "Not-not-nothing!" he burst out. Natsume rolled his eyes. "I know what you're trying

to do" he acknowledged, while putting his feet on the table. "Ok. Who is then?" he quizzed him. He thought for a while, then said,

"Imai" Ruka's cheek's turned scarlet. "Ho-ho-how did you know? he questioned. _Duh. You talk to loud enough for me to hear you _

_talk with Imai at night _he replied in his mind. *Ring! Ring!* went the bell. Natsume sighed. "Natsume! Are you coming?" Koko

shouted out to him. "Of course I am" he said, while getting up, and walking to his friends, to sit in the courtyard of their school.

"Have you heard whats going to happened this year?" Kitsuneme reported. "No, whats going to happened?" Koko asked curisouly.

"Well apparently, head master and Hi-sama, are goning to hold a Talent Quest this year! But in on the other hand, we have to be in

more contact with the girls." he reaveled, disappointed. "What's so bad about that?" linchou lightened up. "It's because! Hi-sama

and head master are at war on who is the best musical Academy in Japan." he answered still disappointed. "Surely, it can't be that

bad?" trying to presuad him. "Can it?" he cracked once again. Everybody face palmed. "Who want's to sing a song, since were out

here? Put your hand up!" Ruka suggested. "Did you really have to bring that up?" Natsume mentioned. "Just put your hand up!"

Evenually, everyone put their hands up. Since Ruka put his hand up, he insisted on singing first.

**Fall for You **

**Michael Henry and Justin Robinett**

**(Original: Secondhand Serenade)**

**Ruka:**

The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting

Could it be that we have been this way before

I know you don't think that I am trying

I know you're wearing thin down to the core

**All Of Them:**

But hold your breathe

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Your impossible to find

**Natsume:**

This is not what I intended

I always swore to you i'd never fall apart

You always thought that I was stronger

I may of failed

But I have loved you from the start

Ohhhh

**All Of Them:**

But hold your breathe

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

It's impossible

**linchou, Koko And Kitsuneme: **

So breathe in so deep

Breathe me in

I'm yours to keep

And hold onto your words

Cuz talk is cheap

And remember me tonight

When your asleep

**All Of Them:**

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you

Over again

Don't make me change my mind

Or I wont live to see another day

I swear it's true

Because a girl like you is impossible to find

Your impossible to find

"It's good to sing once in awhile!" Koko expressed. "That's the reason why I mentioned it" Ruka admitted. Everyone smiled. Everyone except Natsume.


End file.
